Confusion
by goth-gibbs
Summary: Gibbs has a daughter who gets kidnapped by someone very famaliar. My first fic, please be nice.


This is my first fan-fic ever please be nice when reviewing. I don't own anyone except for the OCs.

Conversation between Marie and Kerry Anderson

After School in Bike Lock-up

15.30

Kerry: Where's my bike? Amy, do you know where my bike is?

Marie: No. And now that you mention it, my bike's missing too.

Kerry: Oh well. I guess we can just walk home.

Marie: Okay. I'll call mom and tell her that we're walking so we might be later than expected.

…

Phone Conversation between Caleb and Michael, forced helpers to Ari Hasawari

15.45

Caleb: Michael, everything's going as expected. They're walking home now.

Michael: Good work, Caleb. Now go to our hideout and get their room ready.

Caleb: Okay.

…

Conversation between Sharif, Marie, and Kerry

En Route to Marie and Kerry's house

16.00

Sharif: Hello girls.

Marie: Go away.

Kerry: Amy don't talk just keep walking.

Sharif: Wait girls, don't you want a piece of candy?

Kerry: NO! Now go away.

Sharif: I'm afraid I can't do that.

Kerry: I'll scream.

Sharif: Oh no you won't. (Then he puts two wet cloths over Marie and Kerry's mouth and noses, and the girls instantly blackout.)

…

Conversation between Marie and Kerry's Parents

18.30

Mom: Honey I'm worried about Marie and Kerry. They should be home by now.

Dad: I'm sure they're fine. They're responsible young women and they know not to talk to strangers, but if it will make you feel better I'll go out and look for them.

Mom: Thanks honey.

…

IM between Ari and Michael

19.30

Sniperboy14: Do you have A&K?

Sniperhelp89: Yes sir.

Sniperboy14: Good. Are they awake yet?

Sniperhelp89: Not yet sir.

Sniperboy14: Alr8ht. I'll be there soon.

Sniperhelp89: Okay sir.

…

Conversation between Caleb and Michael

Michael: Ari's going to be here soon we need to get this dump cleaned up.

Caleb: Okay.

Michael: Are Marie and Kerry awake yet?

Caleb: No.

Michael: They are going to be so mad when they find out who we are.

Caleb: I know.

…

Conversation between Marie and Kerry's Parents

21.30

Mom: Did you find them?

Dad: No but I found two cloths that smelled like chloroform, so I took them into the police. They need some DNA to see if the saliva on the cloth is Marie and Kerry's.

Mom: I'll go get their toothbrush and their razor.

Dad: Honey I doubt it's their DNA, I bet they just had to go to the dance studio or something.

Mom: They would have called…

Dad: I bet Tiese picked them up and H.Y.Pe. / Ho.P.E had an emergency meeting.

Mom: Okay…

Dad: They'll be fine Honey.

…

Conversation between Ari, Caleb, and Michael

22.30

Ari: Are they awake yet?

Michael: I don't know. Caleb go check.

Caleb: Okay.

Ari: Do you always order him around like that?

Michael: No sir.

Ari: Why not? Just kidding. I want you to call this number and then put me on the phone.

Michael: Yes sir.

…

Phone Conversation between Ari and NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs

24.30

Gibbs: Gibbs.

Ari: Hello Special Agent Gibbs.

Gibbs: Ari? You're alive?

Ari: Alive and very well thank you.

Gibbs: How? You were on Ducky's autopsy table.

Ari: Yes, well, that was not me. You see I have a twin brother Ira. That's Ari spelled backwards. And you see that it was him who "killed" little Caitlyn…

Gibbs: What do you mean "killed?"

Ari: You see Caitlyn is not dead, She is alive and well, asleep most of the time, but alive.

Gibbs: How long have you had her?

Ari: Ever since Agent DiNozzo had the plague.

Gibbs: What?!

Ari: Yes and if you want her and Marie and Kerry Anderson back you will agree to my terms.

Gibbs: And just what are your terms?

Ari: I will call you later on that, for my guests are awaking. Good-bye Special Agent Gibbs.

Gibbs: You better hurry up Ari.

…

Conversation between Gibbs and the team

04.00

Gibbs: McGee did you get a location?

McGee: Got it Boss.

Gibbs: Let's move people. I need coffee. Tony, gas the truck, Ziva, get Ducky, not for a dead body but for medical attention.

Ziva: Got it.

Tony: Boss, is it a kidnapping?

Gibbs: Yes DiNozzo, Kate, Marie, and Kerry.

All three at once: KATE?!

Gibbs: Yes Kate. Ari's got them. Come on people move it.

…

Conversation between Ari, Michael, Caleb, Marie, Kate, and Kerry

07.00

Marie: What's going on?

Kerry: Shh. Don't talk.

Ari: It is okay to talk.  
Marie: And why should we trust you. I know who you are.

Ari: Oh you do. And just who am I?

Kerry: She's hallucinating. Don't listen to her.

Marie: No, I know exactly what I'm talking about. Daddy told me.

Kerry: Which one?

Marie: Which one do I call daddy.

Kerry: Good point.

Ari: Enough with the chit-chat. Michael, Caleb please bring out our other guest.

Marie: Michael!? Caleb!?

Kerry: It could be a coincidence.

Marie: Daddy doesn't believe in coincidences.

Kerry: If it is them, they probably were forced to do it. They wouldn't hurt us for any reason, even money.

Marie: I guess you're right. But let's make sure. MICHAEL JOSEPH EXCERT.

Michael: What Marie?

Kerry: It is them. I can't believe it.

Marie: Michael why are you doing this?

Michael: Marie, I was forced to. If we didn't he said he would kill you two and Kate.

Marie and Kerry: KATE?!

Kate: Who said my name?

Marie: Kate I can't believe you're alive.

Kate: Marie?

Marie: Yeah it's me.

Kate: Oh my gosh, how long has it been?

Kerry: Two or three years.

Kate: Kerry, you're here too?

Kerry: Yeah.

Kate: How did you guys get here?

Marie: You-know-who kidnapped us.

Kate: Oh my gosh you two too?

Mare: Yeah and I think I know why too.

Kate and Kerry: Why?

Marie: To get back at daddy… I mean Gibbs.

Kate: Wait. Gibbs is your guys' dad?

Marie: Yeah. Well mine, not Kerry's

Ari: Shut up you three, or Michael and Caleb get it.

Telepathic Conversation Between Marie and Abby Scuito

09.45

Marie: Abby, Abby come in Abby.

Abby: Oh my gosh are you okay?

Marie: Yeah, is Daddy on his way?

Abby: Yeah. He should be pulling up right now.

(Background noise "NCIS FREEZE")

Marie: Here he is now. Bye.

Abby: Bye.

Conversation Between Marie and Gibbs.

10.00

Marie: Daddy, Daddy I'm so glad you came.

Gibbs: You know I wouldn't leave with that weirdo.

Marie: Daddy I want to live with you.

Gibbs: Sweetie…

Marie: I want to be with you. I can't stand only seeing you once every six months.

Gibbs: I don't know…

Marie: I'll work with you too.

Gibbs: I'll think about it.

Marie: Pppppplllllllleeeeeeessssseeeee.

Gibbs: Fine, fine, just stop begging.

Marie: Yea!

Gibbs: Sometimes you'll have to stay at the office with Abby or Jenny.

Marie: What about Grandpa?

Gibbs: Shh. Nobody knows that.

Marie: Nobody knows who your dad really is.

Gibbs: No.

Marie: You tell them about mom and Kelly, but you don't tell them about Grandpa. You really like keeping secrets don't you. Does anybody but Abby, Jenny, and Grandpa know about me huh?

Gibbs: Marie…

Marie: I bet you haven't told anybody else about me.

Gibbs: I told them all about you, but it would just be awkward if everyone knew who my dad really is.

Marie: Why?

Gibbs: It's too hard to explain.

Marie: I think you just don't want to tell me, I think…

Gibbs: Fine, fine, fine, basically it's a pact him and I made.

Marie: So what should I call him?

Gibbs: Call him Ducky or Duck or something like that.

Marie: Fine.

Conversation between Marie and Ducky.

10.30

Marie: Ducky!!

Ducky: Marie!! Are you okay?

Marie: I'm fine Ducky. But I have a question.

Ducky: What is it?

Marie: Why won't you and Daddy tell everyone that you and he are father and son?

Ducky: Because we both think it would be really awkward.

Marie: You both said the exactly the same thing.

Ducky: Sweetie…

Marie: I want to be able to call you grandpa around everyone else.

Ducky: Fine. I'll talk to Gibbs and we'll tell everyone in the morning.

Marie: Thank you grandpa. (Marie's phone rings) Hold on, hello? Hello? Who is this?

Person on phone: You stay out of our business or you will get hurt.

Marie: Hello?


End file.
